


The Good Pet

by awkwardbunnyau (impaladreams)



Series: Submission Series [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom!Matt, Dom/sub, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/awkwardbunnyau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This remote controls the type and intensity of the vibrations for that thong. I will keep it in my pocket and administer pleasure as I want throughout the night. You are not to touch yourself and you are forbidden from removing them. Is that clear?"</p>
<p>Matt and Alex attend a holiday party with their own twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Pet

"You look radiant, my pet," Matt said when Alex opened the door to her apartment. He drank in the appearance of her perfectly teased ringlets and her dolled up face which he found beautiful even without all of the makeup. The top of her black, sequined floor length dress was overflowing with her ample breasts and the look was finished off, just for him, with a pair of "fuck me hard" high black pumps.

"Not so bad yourself, sir" she smiled a hand running down the front of his perfectly pressed dress shirt, feeling the silky material if his blue tie beneath her fingertips as well. She didn't see why they even needed to attend this silly party tonight anyway. They hardly got to see each other as is and she didn't want one of her only nights in town to be spent at an industry party pretending that they weren't fucking each other.

"Listen, the car is waiting outside, but can I come in for a second first?" he asked.

"Of course," she said holding the door open wider and closing it once he was past the threshold. "You can do _whatever_ you want, master." Maybe if she could get him riled up they could just stay home and screw tonight.

"You are such a good little slave," he purred, walking into her living room, "which is why I've got something for you." He pulled from his pocket a small, black gift box adorned with a silver ribbon.

"We said no presents!" Alex admonished. She was adamant that their relationship, no matter how unconventional, remain casual.

"I know but this is something we can both enjoy." He could tell her curiosity was piqued as she took the package and sat on the couch to open it. She removed the ribbon and then pulled the top of the box off to reveal a black satin thong. She lifted it up in confusion at first, noticing the underwear had a little weight to them. Then with a small gasp she realized what she was holding. With a smirk, Matt took a remote from his pocket and the thong buzzed to life.

"Oh, these are great!" She smiled as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm glad you like them because you're going to be a good pet and wear them tonight. Now stand up and take your pants off," he ordered.

Alex stood and pulled her dress up revealing her pussy to him. He unconsciously licked his lips at the site of it, a tuft of curly brown hair leading down to perfectly shaved lips, the hood of her clit peeking out at the top, her thighs beautifully framing the sight. "I'm not wearing any now," she teased. She took the thong, which had temporarily stilled, and slid them on.

"You are so wicked, my little minx," Matt said. He was still seated on the couch but slid closer to her so he could fiddle with the panties, making sure the vibrating piece was nestled into her folds and pressed against her clit. "I ought to spank you right now for that but the car is waiting outside so I'll have to make you pay later. Now, can you feel this?" His hand turned the remote on again and this time the panties sprung to life with a stutter vibration.

"Mmmmm, yes master, thank you. It feels good but it could be harder."

He stood facing her, turning off the remote and pulling down her dress that was still hiked up around her waist. "All in good time, pet." He smiled mischievously and she awaited his orders. "This remote," he gestured, holding the piece up, "controls the type and intensity of the vibrations for the toy currently resting against your pussy. I will keep it in my pocket and administer pleasure as I want throughout the night. You are not to touch yourself and you are forbidden from removing them. Is that clear?"

"Yes, master." she said obediently.

"Good. Let's go to the party!" he beamed.

The event was a Christmas celebration at a BBC producer's mansion located in the swanky Hampstead neighborhood of London. The pair arrived and were ushered inside. They made their hellos, greeting friends and co-workers alike as they circled their way around the room to the bar. Alex accepted the white wine he ordered for her and felt her breath hitch in nervous anticipation as she saw his hand slip into his pocket. But no vibration started so she took the opportunity to look around the room. So many people were here that she knew and she suddenly became worried at all the potential socially mortifying situations that could arise if they were to be found out. She saw a good friend and her husband across the room. Beside her, Matt was checking his phone, both hands out of his pockets. "Julia and Mark are here," she said. Then added quietly under her breath so no nearby groups could hear her, "May I please go say hello, sir?"

He looked up from his phone at her, then across the room to the couple she was eyeing then back to her. He nodded without further comment and she moved across the room. No sooner had the group exchanged greetings and Alex inquired about their five year old daughter then she felt the low buzz spring to life in the thong. The vibration was light, barely tickling her and she fought back a giggle while she sipped her wine. The vibration switched to the stuttered type, lightly buzzing with the same intensity off and on and she could feel the first signs of her arousal. The conversation switched to her and she tried to stay focused on the dialogue. Meanwhile, she could feel the wetness start to seep from her pussy and the stuttered buzzing was beginning to make her clit swell. The vibration switched again back to the constant hum and then she felt the intensity increase as well. Luckily she wasn't speaking at the time because a small gasp escaped her lips which she played off as a reaction to Mark's story about their safari vacation in Africa. God, this party would have been dull without Matt here. She zoned out momentarily to enjoy the pleasure he was bestowing her with. Her clit was aching to be stimulated more than the gentle buzzing and the inside of the thong was getting slick with her juices. She made eye contact with him from across the room. He was talking to another man and slowly nursing his beer. She tried to nonverbally communicate that she wanted more but even if he understood she knew she had no say in the matter. She belonged to him and she was his to do what he wanted with. She became even more aroused at the thought of that and felt her pussy get even wetter. A bigger turn on still was all these people here and who were completely oblivious. They were all drinking their champagne and eating their canapés, not even realizing her younger friend was stimulating her from across the room. She felt the intensity increase ever so slightly and silently sighed in approval when she felt the tension between her legs starting to build. She continued her dull conversation as another mutual friend joined their party. On the other side of the room she saw Matt moving between groups and spotted his hand slipping back into his pocket. She felt the vibrator change back to stutter for a few seconds then back to constant and so on in the most delicious pattern that was making it hard to think about anything besides cumming. The buildup was terribly slow and she was so aroused that she didn't know what would happen if or when she actually reached climax. The dull ache of pleasure was building in her core with each second and her clit was swelling against the vibrating machine. The material of the panties was soaked on the inside and she knew the wetness would soon start seeping through.

"Alex, are you okay?" her friend asked with concern.

"Yeah," she replied. "Sorry, just distracted. I think I forgot to lock my flat. Excuse me," she said taking the opportunity to break away from the small group.

Walking was becoming difficult in her aroused state and she made a beeline back to Matt, whose hand was still in his jacket pocket. They were secluded in their own corner for the moment so he took the chance to whisper, "Have you cum yet, pet?"

"No, sir," she answered. He turned the remote up on full, constant intensity for a second, catching her arm while her knees buckled, before turning it back down to where it was. She felt a fresh flow of wetness from her pussy and she could feel the dampness from the outside of the thong against her leg. "That feels so good. Thank you, master."

"Only the best for my pet," he breathed, turning up the intensity and switching back to stuttered vibrations.

Her legs were getting weak and her breathing hitched in her throat at the last adjustment. "I'm ready for your cock now," she pleaded. "Please, let's go fuck."

He chuckled, shaking his head. He began a loop - turning up the intensity then turning it down until it was nearly off, and then back up. The new sensation made Alex stifle little moans in her throat and lean back against the wall. "No, no, we still have a ways to go. We're just getting started. You haven't earned my dick yet," he growled, audible to no one besides Alex. "And look, they're seating for dinner. We couldn't possibly be so rude as to leave now," he finished louder.

He proffered his arm which she gladly took and his hand in his pocket turned the vibration back to a steady hum. He escorted her to the next room where people were taking their seats at the three long tables arranged in the grand dining room. They found a spot at the table nearest the door, sitting across from Alex’s friends Julia and Mark. Next to them, a young starlet, whose name neither Alex nor Matt could recall at the moment, stumbled into her seat and her date, an older gentleman, took the seat next to her. Alex could already smell the alcohol coming from her breath and she momentarily felt bad for the young girl. If it was a different night, she might have offered some advice or guidance, but she was too distracted by the vibrating thong.

Moments later a salad was in front of her, courtesy of the catering company, and people were beginning to eat. Next to her, Matt picked up his fork, but not before he increased the strength of the vibrator. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she scooted further in her seat so her hips were hidden below the table. Everyone was distracted by the food and no one else seemed to notice her breasts heaving dramatically with each breath or that her legs were squeezed tightly together. She was trying to consume her salad as well but was really just pushing the leaves around her plate while she held her fork with a white-knuckled grip. He could tell she was close as her hips began to gyrate and her free hand, closest to him, clenched the seat. Finally, he saw her eyes shut and her whole body give off a silent, subtle shake and her hips gave involuntarily thrusts into the crotch of her panties. “Good girl,” he whispered, barely audible, and turned the vibration back down.

Alex grabbed her glass of water and took as many gulps as she could without being obvious. She resumed eating her salad but was distracted by the wetness in her pants. The orgasm had caused a flood of juices to erupt and her arousal was long past the point of being contained within the thong. The g-string was soaked and she could feel the wetness on her upper thighs but now it was trickling down and she knew that sooner or later it would penetrate her dress. She put the thought from her mind and instead enjoyed the low sensations coming from the device as she finished her salad.

The main course was presented next and a waiter asked her if she wanted another glass of wine. She agreed then heard the girl next to her slur, “I’ll have another champagne too.” She giggled and turned to bestow a drunken kiss on her older date. She glanced sideways and saw Matt give a little shake of his head as well.

Halfway through dinner, they were discussing Labour politics with Julia and Mark when she saw Matt’s hand slip back into his pocket and she braced herself for the next round. He was slowly increasing the power of the vibration, agonizingly slow but enough that her orgasm built with the steady rise of the pulse. She felt more, warm liquid flowing from her pussy and knew that the dress had to be dampened by now. She tried to finish as much of the plate as she could before she had to put her fork down to focus on the sensations overriding all other thought processes. The vibrator was now on high and she could even hear the very quiet buzz coming from between her legs. He flipped it to stutter and before she knew it, her hips were reflexively bucking again. All she wanted to do was hike up her dress and grind her pussy into the vibrator against the chair, but she was forced to ride out her orgasm with undetectable pleasure.

“Oh my God, I keep thinking I hear my phone vibrate but no one is calling me!” the girl next to them howled with laughter. “Wow, I must be crazy or something!” Everyone was giving her looks of judgment but next to Alex, Matt wore a knowing smirk. This time, he didn’t turn the vibration down all the way, but left it pulsing at a medium intensity. Her clit was on fire from all of the stimulation and she could feel another orgasm starting to build already. Meanwhile, her pussy was so wet, she was sure her dress was now soaked through as well. Her next orgasm was approaching at an alarming rate thanks to Matt’s expert hands at the controls, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could maintain a façade of decorum before she erupted in all out moans. Around them, dinner was drawing to a close and the hostess was announcing that there’d be dancing while the catering company set up dessert tables. Knowing they’d soon have to stand, Matt turned the device on high again and smiled as Alex once against showed all the telltale signs of climax, this time even holding her head in her hand and closing her eyes with a pained expression.

“Alex, are you sure you’re alright?” Julia asked from across the table.

Matt didn’t relent after her climax and instead started to turn the power of the vibrations up and down in a frenzied wave, giving her no time to recover. “Yeah, you know what? I’m feeling a little warm. I think I’m going to get some air.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” asked Julia concerned as Alex placed her napkin on the table and shakily stood.

“No, no please don’t. Enjoy the party,” she smiled with mock composure.

Matt gave her a dark look as she made her way across the room and she fought to stay vertical when he turned the vibrations on full blast in retaliation. She walked to the next room and then back out to the foyer where they had arrived. Her wetness was now running down her thighs, creating a slippery, sticky mess as she walked. The house seemed deserted so she started to make her way up the grand staircase to the second floor. Halfway up the steps she had to stop, gripping the railing as she felt intense waves of pleasure course through her body. She took the steps a few at a time until she was at the top of the staircase and she began to wobble her way down the hallway, legs no longer a reliable means of transportation.

The vibration was set on high and she wasn’t sure if it was intentional or if she’d just gone out of range of the remote. Either way, she was about to explode and needed someplace private to go. Her clit was burning with the overstimulation and she wished she could just rip the panties off. However, she knew that the punishment would be too severe. It was one thing to not wear panties or talk back sometimes or beg for his dick as those actions were usually met with a spanking. But to disobey his direct order by removing the thong was something else. She knew she’d be tied to a bed and not allowed to orgasm for her rest of her time in town if she did that.

Whimpering in arousal, she found the master bedroom and followed it back to the en suite bathroom. The ornate room featured a large counter with his and her sinks, a private water closet, enclosed shower, and large Jacuzzi bathtub with two stairs leading to it. Sighing, she sat on the bottom step and hiked her dress around her waist so she didn’t get any more cum on it. The vibration was still blaring in her pussy so she spread her legs and let the pleasure course through her body, quickly cumming again and feeling the next surge of pleasure right behind it. This continued for minutes as wave after orgasmic wave flooded all of her senses and her legs ached with the tension all of the orgasms were causing. She put her head back and bucked her hips with each orgasm, feeling her sticky cum slick the tile beneath her. Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore the vibration turned off. She wondered if the battery died but then the device roared back to life and she gave an audible moan not just out of pleasure but because she knew he was close.

On the other side of the door, Matt played with remote, adjusting the settings, listening to her moan and gasp in pleasure. He opened the door and became instantly aroused at the sight before him. There was Alex, dress hiked up, head thrown back, eyes closed, gyrating and shaking and making a mess between her legs. He turned the remote off and watched her calm down, her legs, still sporting the black high heels on her feet, relaxed and stretched out. “Good, you still have them on. I did not give you permission to leave the party though.” He closed and locked the door as he entered the bathroom.

“I…had…to,” she gasped, looking up at him as he moved closer to her. Her face and chest were flushed with arousal and she could feel the liquid arousal continue to seep from her pussy. “I’m so ready for you. Please…please…”

“Stand up,” he commanded and watched as she shakily rose to her feet, teetering on her too high heels and still hoisting her dress above her waist. He took the material in his hands and pulled it up over her head, watching her breasts fall naturally once free from the constraints of the material. She looked up at him, awaiting her next order. “I want you to crouch over that space where you just were,” he said, guiding her back. She squatted, her black heels matching the dark tile of the step as she squatted above it, leaning her back on second step. He removed the remote from his pocket and the vibrator started a low steady hum again.

“No, no, please, I can’t. It’s too much,” she begged. He positioned himself next to her and idly rolled one of her nipples, hard from the cold air of the bathroom, between his thumb and index finger. She rolled her head back in pleasure. 

“What is your job as my cum slut?” he asked sternly.

“To make cum and take cum,” she said obediently.

“Good pet. Now we’re going to see how much cum you can make, okay?” She nodded and he moved his hand between her legs. “You are so wet already,” he commented, feeling the thong that had been soaked through and her juices still lingering on her upper thighs. He used one hand to pull aside the string of the thong and hold it with the remote against her back so only the top of the triangle was covering her pussy. He turned the remote up and used his free hand to press the vibrator hard against her clit. Immediately, he saw the first bead of juice flow from her now exposed vagina and create a string of arousal from her pussy to the tile.

Her legs were exhausted and her clit was sore from over stimulation but she found a rhythm with him as he continued to press the device into her, adding a much needed pressure. She could feel the pussy juice flowing from her and she looked down to see another string of arousal flowing from her folds. “Good girl, good pet,” he encouraged, turning the vibration up. “You are not to cum until I say, understood?” She nodded, spreading her legs further apart for him, and he began to rub the vibrating piece in hard quick circles over her sex. She moaned in appreciation and felt more juice pooling out of her vagina. “So much cum,” he admired. “Look at it.” She glanced down and saw her cum collected in a milky puddle on the dark tile below where she was squatting. As each wave of pleasure hit her, it was matched by a drip of juice from her vagina to the tile expanding the pool a little each time. Her orgasm was taking longer this time, probably because her clit had become a little desensitized from the constant vibrations earlier in the night. However, with the pressure from Matt’s hand, she could feel her biggest orgasm of the night building.

“Put two fingers in your cunt,” Matt’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she immediately lowered her hand to insert two polished fingers into her dripping folds. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she furiously massaged the inside of her walls, the two fingers grinding hard against her g-spot and making her pant in pleasure. “That’s enough. Take them out.” She obeyed, removing the glistening digits from her sex and waiting for her next action. “Now suck your juice off. Taste all that cum you’re making.” He turned the vibrations up and quickened the circular motion of his hand against her, smiling to himself as she moaned around the two fingers in her mouth.

“Tastes so good,” she moaned. “Feels so fucking good.” Her legs were now shaking with arousal and there was a steady stream of liquid seeping from her vagina. “I’m getting close.”

Her comments were met with stony silence as Matt continued his ministrations on her pussy and the cum continued to pool beneath her. Her clit was so engorged that she could feel it flicking back and forth each time Matt ran the vibrating piece over it. Finally, she was on the brink, hips grinding hard against his hand and the vibrator, head thrown back and panting. She held herself there, each second feeling like an eternity and the tension between her legs becoming unbearable. “You are the best pet. Look at how much cum you’ve made and you haven’t even orgasmed yet.” She looked down and gritted her teeth at the increased arousal that the image brought. “I know you’re ready to cum and you’re doing such a good job waiting for permission, you dirty minx.” She whimpered in response and he smiled. “Alex,” he said, waiting to make eye contact with her before continuing, “I want you to cum now.” Immediately she lost control, her hips bucking against his palm and legs weakening to the point where he was holding up most of her weight with a hand on each side of her body. “Be a good cum slut, clench those muscles and squeeze out all of your juice,” he said making her moan again. She did as she was told and the heaviest, gooiest mess of pussy juice flowed out of her. “Good girl, good girl,” he whispered.

Her orgasm was subsiding and she had trouble maintaining her squatting position, absolutely exhausted from the last round. Matt guided her into a standing position though and she looked down at the puddle of her juices. She felt proud knowing there were women half of her age that couldn’t do that. Her legs were shaky and she made a move to sit down but Matt stopped her. “I think it’s time for these to come off,” he said, sliding the sopping wet black thong off of her body. He stood closer to her and ran a finger from her neck down to the top of her pussy. Even her pubes were sodden with juice. His finger made his way down further and slicked a path through her pussy. He removed it and brought the finger to his mouth. “So sweet,” he cooed, licking the juice off. “Do you want another taste?”

“Yes, sir,” she said, and he held up her soaking underwear to her lips. The latex vibrating piece was exposed and she ran her tongue over and around it, tasting herself on the device.

He pulled the thong away and she was glad to see it disappear inside his pocket with the remote. However, she was surprised when he gathered her hair into his fist and pulled down hard, bringing her to her knees. He dragged her towards the step making her crawl on all fours as he brought her to the puddle and lowered himself so his lips were next to her ear. “Look at all that cum,” he admired. “We’re not going to let it go to waste though. Lick it up.” He pulled her hair roughly and brought her lips down to the tile. Obediently she extended her tongue to lap at the juice. “Don’t just lick it and move it around, whore,” he chastised, using a free hand to give her ass one sharp spank, “slurp it up. And swallow.” She pursed her lips and sucked, drawing the musky liquid into her mouth and down her throat, continuing the action until most of her juice was gone and only sticky, streaky remnant remained. “How did that taste, cum slut?”

“Sweet. It tasted like all the pleasure you’ve been giving me tonight, master,” she said.

“Good girl.” He let go of her hair and started undoing the belt of his trousers and then unzipping his fly. “You’ve earned my cock tonight because you’ve been such an obedient slave. Crawl over there and stand against the sinks.” Alex did as she was told and stood with her back to the sinks. She had to lean her weight against them because she still couldn’t completely trust her legs to hold her weight. Matt approached, his clothed appearance contrasting starkly with Alex’s completely naked body. He dropped his trousers finally exposing his cock and running his hands over the length a few times, getting a head start on their intercourse. He moved closer and turned her around, placing her hands palm down on the counter and moving her legs apart so her dripping pussy was exposed to him again.

He teased the entrance to her hole and pulled her ass cheeks apart to give him a better view. He saw her pink asshole puckered tightly and collected some saliva in his mouth to spit on it. His thumb found the hole and Alex was in a dizzying state of arousal, not sure which hole he would go for. He pressed the thumb inside of her ass. “Did you disobey me last night?” he asked seriously, looking sternly at her face in the mirror. “Your asshole is so fucking tight you couldn’t have worn the plug last night like I told you.”

She met his gaze in the reflection and shook her head, “No! No, I did wear it. I was good, I promise.”

He pumped his thumb in and out of the taut puckered hole a few times. “I believe you pet. You might disobey but I know my pet doesn’t lie.” He removed his finger and stretched her ass cheeks apart again, watching the hole slowly close. “We’ll just have to see about getting you something bigger.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, arching her back and displaying her pussy for him.

He teased her slit with a few long teasing strokes of his dick and then slammed into her without warning. “Fuck yeah, your pussy is so wet,” he gasped, starting to furiously pump his penis in and out of her. “Who makes you this wet?”

“You do master,” she moaned. The new sensation of his cock in her was already causing another orgasm to start building but her clit desired more attention than the contact made on each thrust. Matt’s eyes were currently closed as he raged in and out of her so she snaked a hand down, past her drenched pubes and into her folds to rub her clit furiously.

Matt abruptly stopped, pulled out and administered three hard spanks to her ass cheek. “Bad, bad pet,” he growled. He took her by the hair and leaned into her, teeth gritting by her ear as he said, “You know better than that.” He hit her again hard and the pain of his slaps made her eyes tear involuntarily. “Who is in control of your pleasure, bitch?” he spat.

“You are,” she whispered.

“What the fuck was that?” he asked, nearly yelling, as his hand made contact with her ass three more times.

“You are, sir,” she cried louder.

“And don’t forget it.” He plunged his cock back inside her and began to pump into her wet pussy again. She was all warmth and silky slickness around him but there was no friction with all the juice coating her walls, pussy and even legs. He spread her ass again in a failed attempt to create more friction and finally settled for reaching his around to her pussy.

She gasped in pleasure when his fingers found her swollen clit and started to slam her hips harder against his. He folded himself over her and nibbled on her shoulder as he pumped his cock into her and rubbed her clit furiously with two fingers. He could feel her walls starting to clamp around him and knew she was building up to another orgasm. “Good pet, clench that pussy for me.” He let a few guttural moans escape his lips. He rubbed harder between her legs and felt her respond. “I want you to cum. Make that wet cunt gush around me.”

“I’m close sir, I’m so close,” she moaned. She had been to the edge and over countless times tonight and was finding it hard to overcome the last hurtle in her exhaustion. She knew her master would take care of her though. Matt pumped harder, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his own orgasm. He changed his technique on her pussy and began to roll her clit between his thumb and index finger which set her off on a new wave of pleasure. “Yes, thank you, thank you sir, I’m coming,” she moaned in what sounded like agonizing pleasure. The tremors in her pussy set him off and he slammed into her one last time, feeling his balls tighten as his cock exploded with his own orgasm deep in her pussy.

No sooner had he finished and pulled out then Alex collapsed on the floor, lying naked on the cold tile next to Matt’s feet which still had his trousers around them. He caught his breath and then said, “Lick it clean.” He watched as she struggled to raise her head and then sit up, eventually making her way to a low kneel. He pulled the back of her head to his crotch and sighed as her tongue began to work the mix of their juices off of him. She sucked the head clean and then licked the length of his softening penis around all the sides. Finally she took each of his balls in her mouth cleaning off all of her juices that had collected on them as well. When she was done she laid back down on the floor unable to move anymore.

Matt put his trousers back on and redid his belt. He grabbed a cloth from the towel rack and went to Alex, pulling her to a seated position and wiping her clean with it. He used the towel to clean off her damp pubes and thighs that were still messy with cum. She recoiled in overstimulation as he brought it to her vagina but he shushed her as he gently sopped the liquid from her pussy lips, even catching the fresh mix of his sperm and her juice that was starting to seep from her folds. Satisfied that she was clean enough to at least be comfortable on the ride home, he let her lay back down on the cool tile and moved to clean the step to the bathtub where the remnants of her cum were drying. He cleaned it to the best of his ability and cracked a window to air out the smell of sex. On the floor, Alex started to shiver.

“I’m sorry, my pet,” he said sincerely, collecting her dress and bringing it to her. “Here, let’s get you dressed.”

Back downstairs, Matt traversed the rooms solo, making his way to the back room where guests were still enjoying the party. Some were dancing and others enjoying decadent desserts, but none of them were privy to what had just transpired in the upstairs bathroom. In fact, no one had even seemed to notice them missing. He found the hostess of the party and put on his sad face. “I’m afraid Alex isn’t feeling too well,” he frowned.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry to hear that, Matt,” she replied.

“We came in the same car so I’m going to leave with her now and make sure she gets home alright.” He added, “Thank you for everything tonight. We had a lovely time.”

“You are so sweet,” she gushed. “Take care of our girl okay?”

“Don’t worry. I will.”

Once outside, he got into the idling car where he had left Alex after they came down from upstairs, supporting most of her weight against him. Now, she was crumpled against the rear driver side door and he gently tugged one of her arms pulling her into an upright position. She looked at him and gave a small smile and he pulled her down so she was crumpled against his frame instead of the car. He brushed some hair from her forehead and chastely kissed the top of her head. “You were a very, very good pet tonight, dear,” he whispered and felt her sigh against him. He smiled and let her relax into him. His free hand, the one not around her shoulder, found the pocket to his jacket and he smiled as he felt the wet material of the thong against his fingers, wondering if they could be salvaged for the next time.


End file.
